Text Me!
by Mysticlee333
Summary: In this they all actually have phones and this is stuff I see them doing with them. It's basically just random going from them in the anime/manga to being modern day teens trying to make it through high school. Yes, I will try to give everyone some time over the phone, and if there is a character you really want to be in a chapter then ask through reviews or PM.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I should be working on my other storys but this idea just poped into my head and I thought _why not write something with humor for once?_ but like I said it was only an idea and the first chater will be small. I was also kinda thinking of giving some people nick names for some funny moments I've got planed so sugest a nick name for a character of your choice and I'll mention you and the nick name as well as who it's for at the start of the chapter. Thank you for actually reading this.**

Eren: yo armin. the hell r u?

Armin: im talking to sasha and connie

Eren: the hell man  
i thought u got eaten or somethin

Armin: eren  
we arnt actually in titan territory  
HOW CAN I GET EATEN IN TRAINING!

Mikasa: maybey there was a wild animal that ripped ur throught out through that jog this morning

Armin: u 2 saw me at lunch and not to mention...  
I WAS WITH U 2 WHOLE TIME!

Eren: armin calm down  
no need to get angry

Armin: coming from the 1 who yelled about killing titans fro 3 days non stop  
oh and who picks fights with jean every day

Eren: dude  
A TITAN KILLED MY MOTHER REMEMBER  
and jeans just a dick

Mikasa: u2 do ralise ur sitting right next to eachother now right?

Eren: oh yea tats right  
we r at dinner know lol

Armin: time went qiuckly wen we srated messaging each other

Erin: we should do tis more often

Mikasa: not while ur ment to beating

Eren: yes Mikasa  
ttyl dude

Armin: yeah ttyl

Mikasa: UR SITTING RIGHT NEXT TO EACHOTHER FOR FUCKS SAKE!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second chapter already. Well then.**

 **Okay I spent some time thinking about this and its a Sasha and Connie conversation throughout training days as well. lets see what these two get up to when they think no one else can see.**

Connie: im actually getting sick of this

Sasha: wat r u getin sick of?

Connie: supper lame shandis and his mighty horse riding WILE WE HAVE TO RUN TO KEEP UP WITH HIM

Sasha: yea his a turd some days

Connie: u mean every day  
we should do something to get back at him for everything :D

Sasha: ok but u get the blame if we r caught

Connie: deal  
now help me out im stuck on ideas

Sasha: hmmmm...  
maybe throw potatos at him?

Connie: yyyyyeeeeeeaaaaaa... no

Sasha: y not :(

Connie: we dont want to get caught remember

Sasha: right...

Connie: ...

Sasha: maybe send him off tat high horse of his?

Connie: wat do u mean

Sasha: wat if his saddle was sabetajed?

Connie: waw

Sasha: wat?

Connie: big word...  
is the spelling right

Sasha: ...  
no idea honestly

Connie: ...

Sasha: quit laughing

Connie: i am not laughing

Sasha: yes you are

Connie: ok im laughing

Sasha: just get back to the shandis thing will u

Connie: okok. its a good idea but how will it work

Sasha: well next time he tells us to go for a jog u distract him before he gets on the horse and ill cut here and there so when he hops on...

Connie: face plant  
i like it

Sasha: so is that a yes?

Connie: ooooohhhhh yea  
lets do it

Sasha: yes

Jean: you 2 do realize your on public chatter right?

Reiner: weve been reading the whole time...

Annie: you dont think thatll work do you?

Armin: Yeah. If you can't even plot this out without letting the whole 104 know then how will you actually be capable to do that?

Sasha: hi everyone

Connie: dudes you could have popped up and let us know a little sooner

Armin: And Sasha did spell that wrong  
It's sabotage.

Sasha: bug off armin

Jean: I honesty wanted to know what you 2 were on about  
so this is how you plot against us without anyone hearing?

Marco: wait what?

Connie: sasha...

Sasha: connie...

Connie: 20,8,5,25 11,14,15,23

Sasha: 20,8,5,25 23,15,14,20 11,14,15,23 23,8,1,20 23,5 19,1,25 14,15,23

Jean: really? a code?

Eren: why not just private message?

Sasha: this is more fun :)

Annie: Armin?

Armin: Already working on it

Sasha: NO ur not aloud to know wat is said

Connie: um...

Sasha: wat is it connie?

Connie: i got stuck on word 2

Sasha: WHAT?!

Connie: sorry ill get it just give me a minute

Sasha: just go to private messange

Connie: okokokok  
im going

 _Connie went off line_

 _Sasha went off line_

Jean: now what do we do?

Eren: Armin figured out the code!

Reiner: really!  
dude explain

Armin: no  
decode it yourself

 _Armin went off line_

Jean: nnnnnoooooo!

Mikasa: did anyone else realize the change in Armins typing just then

Eren: yeah. its like he doesnt care if he makes a mistake when his on private message but then put him on public chatter...

 _Annie went off line_

Eren: he changes compleatly

Reiner: Annies gone

Marco: what do you mean annies gone?

Burtolt: she went to go find Armin

Jean: oh no

Eren: HELP! ANNIES ON THE MARCH!

Jean: im laughing so hard right now

Marco: Jean stop laughing

Jean: i cant

Marco: you do realize your in her way right?

Jean: ...  
SHIT! HELP ME!

 _Reiner went off line_

 _Burtolt went off line_

 _Marco went off line_

 _Eren went off line_

Mikasa: at least slow her down

 _Mikasa went off line_

 _Christa went off line_

 _Ymir went off line_

Jean: really?  
even people i didnt know were on line signed off!

Sasha: dont take it the rong way we are scared of annie for a reason

Jean: when did you come back on line?

Sasha: a wile ago  
this thing tells you wen people leave but not wen they come back

Jean: thats just stupid

 _Jean went off line_

Sasha: jean i think you might want to go to the infirmary before annie comes back for you and rames your head in the wall again  
bye everyone im going to hide before annie comes looking for me!  
6,21,3,11 25,15,21 1,14,14,9,5

 _Sasha went off line_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay I know I said this would go a curtain way and follow along some line or something, but for the sack of it this is a modern thing, so welcome to after the school day on public chatter with the kids of Scout High. Please don't get mad at me for some little details in this one. I actually did the research, so no hate. Oh and I still don't have anyone giving ideas for the nicknames of those in the story so a little disappointed, but here we are anyway.**

Armin: So how was everyone's day?

Connie: we played a gessing game in class

Sasha: potato salad

Annie: didn't you have a test?

Connie: arnt they the same thing?

Armin: No. Games are for fun. A test is to check your intelligence.

Connie: oh never mind  
that was no fun

Mikasa: what was your test on?

Connie: ?

Ymir: algebra

Christa: it was actually a bit hard, but im happy with how i did

Sasha: turky wings

Jean: i didnt have a test today

Eren: yeah ours is tomorrow

Jean: wait WHAT?

Mikasa: yeah it was mentioned we have a test coming up

Annie: wait whos in what math again?

Burtolt: I'm in top with you

Reiner: middle. im dum :P

Armin: Top

Connie: bottom

Eren: middle

Mikasa: top

Marco: middle

Sasha: rocky road

Jean: middle

Annie: was that everyone?

Armin: Yes it was

Christa: reiner your not dumb.

Ymir: im in the class under you. if your dumb what am i?

Reiner: a retarted dog drinking in the toilet

Sasha: poodle

Connie: hey im in her class

Reiner: my point exactly :D

 _Christa went off line_

Reiner: whyd she leave

Ymir: you just called her a retarded dog, and cant even spell it

Reiner: no i called you a retarted dog  
retarded

Eren: and connie

Mikasa: 2 people from her class

Annie: and we were comparing classes at that point

Reiner: SHIT! BRING HER BACK! PLEASE

Ymir: no youve done enough damage

Reiner: im sorry christa

Sasha: river flow

Burtolt: are we still ignoring this or...

Armin: I don't think anyone knows how to deal with it

Jean: simple like this... connie?

Connie: i didn't do it... this time

Jean: no  
can you please just deal with this?

Connie: what

Jean: 1562489

Connie: ooooooohhhhhhhhhh  
right  
yea y not

Eren: what are we talking about?

Connie: hey sasha

Sasha: beef burger

Connie: y do you keep saying random things like that?

Marco: there not random

Jean: what?

Marco: we're at the mall right now

Jean: explain

Marco: she invited me out after school, so yea

Eren: is jean jealous?

Jean: no

Armin: Why did she send those messages then?

Marco: well she was eating potato salad on the way  
then she got turkey wings in a bucket as soon as we got inside

Reiner: then rocky road ice-cream?

Marco: no. she was actually answering the question believe it or not  
rocky road  
rock bottom

Armin: Bottom maths

Eren: got it

Marco: then when someone mentioned a dog she thought it was a good time to go down memory lane from the poodle this morning

Jean: i remember that

Connie: i still say it was going to kill me

Sasha: ripped jeans

Jean: connie stop being stupid  
you looking at cloths now arent you?

Marco: hehe yeah a little

Reiner: hope your enjoying yourselfs

Marco: what do you mean?

Annie: reiner. DON'T

Reiner: i didnt even now you 2 were dating

Jean: WHAT!?

Eren: ?

Armin: Excuse me?

Ymir: i will cut you

Connie: o.o

Marco: sasha and i arent dating

Reiner: why not  
you spend alot of time together

Marco: im gay

Connie: O.O

Jean: WHAT!?

Reiner: oh

 _Marco went off line_

Jean: Marco?

Sasha: his gone thank you very much

Reiner: Whyd he leave?  
thats not cool after the bomb he just dropped

Armin: he did just come out to us

Eren: that must have been hard

Ymir: it is  
mainly over text because you cant see the others reaction

Mkiasa: How would you know?

Annie: you told us face to face

Connie: i still feel that slap you gave me for laughing at jeans face

Ymir: i have a friend who came out to me twice. once face to face and the second over text  
they said over text was harder because you have to confirm it face to face the next day

Armin: That makes sence

Reiner: who

Ymir: as if id tell you

 _Ymir went off line_

Eren: well looks like you have a better shot then i thought jean

Jean: shut up before i reach through this phone and strangle you

Mikasa: keep your hands off him

Annie: im ganna go study for that test

Jean: yea i should go to. mums got a friend ocer and wants me to say hi

Sasha: oh hi jean.  
what you doing outside of marcos house?

 _Annie went off line_

Armin: bye annie

Jean: sasha FUCK OFF!

 _Mikasa went off line_

Eren: what? no warning?

 _Jean went off line_

Riener: what now

Eren: armin and i go to study as well  
i cant study unless some else is there

 _Armin went off line_

Sasha: no goodbye for armin then

Eren: he hasnt been to fond of goodbye since his parents abandoned him

Connie: i keep forgeting about that

Reiner: im suprised your heads still arrached

 _Eren went off line_

Sasha: your mean  
and marco ditched me thanks to you

Reiner: sorry i had no idea

 _Burtolt went off line_

Reiner: traitor

Sasha: ill see you in the morning  
count on it

Reiner: connie help

 _Connie went off line_

Reiner: hey!

Sasha: he knows wholl win

Reiner: you?

Sasha: i have my tricks remember

Reiner: shit

Sasha: see you in the morning:)

 _Sasha went off line_

Reiner: im screwed

 _Reiner went off line_


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back... To me :) finally back with a new chapter. This is another school one, but today we get new people. Once again... Nicknames will be used as long as you suggest them. Next chapter is a special one that I hope you all will like.**

Hanji: I am so sorry levi

Levi

Levi...

LEVI!

LLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIII!

LEVI-FUCKING-ACKERMEN

Levi: what?

What do you fucking want?

Hanji: to apologise

I'm sorry

Just remember that

Levi: Hanji. What did you do

Hanji: nothing you won't find out

Levi: HANJI!

EXPLAIN!

Mike: something smells off

Hanji: no

Levi: fuck off sniffy

Mike: no

Levi: I need new friends

Hanji: you consider me a friend?

OOOOOHHHHHH LEVI!

Levi: more like a shit stain on my life

Hanji: you do care

Mike: the hell did I miss in this conversation?

Hanji: nothing

Trust me

Levi: I trust you as much as I trust your cleaning

Mike: Erwin was right

Hanji: right about what?

Mike: don't worry about it

Hanji: no now I'm curious

Mike: tough

Hanji: MMMIIIIKKKKEEEEE

ANSWER ME

MMMMMMIIIIIKKKKKKKEEEEE

Levi: stop fucking messaging like that you fucking idiot

Hanji: ONLY WHEN MIKE ANSWERES ME

Levi: mike

Fucking answer the question or I'll fuck you up

Mike: nope

Hanji: PPPLLLEEEEAAAASSSEEE

Mike: no

Levi: I'll tell nanaba about what I saw in your locker

Mike: you wouldn't

*Levi sent picture*

Hanji: when did you get the chance to take a picture of nanaba?

Levi: just then

I'm talking to her now

Mike:ERWINTHINKSYOUANDHANJIWOULDMAKEACUTECOUPLEOK

Hanji: WHAT!

Levi: was I supposed to understand that?

Mike: Erwin thinks you two would make a nice couple

Hanji: that is not what you said

Levi: Mike?

Mike: you want me to quote it?

Levi: go

Mike: Erwin thinks you and Hanji would make a cute couple OK?

Hanji: I don't remember seeing a question mark

Mike: fuck off Hanji

Hanji: you love me

Mike: not as much as Levi

Shit his still online isn't he

Hanji: I don't remember seeing him sign off

Mike: shit shit SHIT

I'm sorry

Please don't say anything to nanaba

I'll be good

Levi: I'm no where near her right know

Hanji: were you really talking to her?

Levi: surprisingly yes

Mike: so you aren't talking to her?

Levi: no

Mike: ha

When are you gonna ask Hanji out?

How's the whether down there?

Levi: wrong weather fuck wit

Erwin: what's happening right know?

Hanji: cat fight

Mike: says the midget

Erwin: this'll be entertaining

Levi: I won't even bother

Hanji: WHAT!

Erwin: Ummm

Mike: what happened?

What did you do?

Levi: I'm not telling

Hanji?

Hanji: yes

Levi: why the ever living FUCK is a rat in my locker!

Hanji: I said I was sorry

Erwin: omg

Mike: lol midget finally got a pet that matches his personality

Levi: I wonder...

Mike: what is it?

Levi: nothing

Erwin: OK even I know your up to something.

Levi: three

Hanji: what did you do?

Mike: Levi!

Levi: two

Erwin: one?

Mike: LEVI!

Erwin: no?

Levi: one

Hanji: COME ON LEVI

TELL ME

Levi: you'll see

Mike: LEVI YOU FUCKING PEASE OF SHIT

WHEN DID YOU GET A PICTURE OF MY FUCKING LOCKER?

AND WHYD YOU SEND IT TO NANABA?

YOU EVIL CREATER

Erwin: oh my

Hanji: iuigtsrmolvlud hdfv hhlyikfg

Mike: LEVI!

Levi: Hanji? What the fuck was that?

Mike: don't avoid my question you fucking demon

Hanji: dropped my phone

Levi: revenge fucker

Revenge

Mike: I'm never going to be able to talk to her again

Hanji: ooooohhhhhhhh poor mike

Erwin: wait are we talking about that locker you filled to the brim with pictures of that girl your head over heals for?

Hanji: OMG! REALLY?

Mike: NO!

Levi: yes

And yes again

Erwin: Levi don't you think that was a step too far?

Levi: are you kidding? No way. I'm not even close to done

Mike: NO! NO MORE PLEASE!

Levi: fuck up

Hanji: Levi don't be so harsh

Levi: if you want me to stop then fuck off

*mike went off line*

Erwin: I still say that was pushing it

Hanji: actually for Levi that was letting mike off easy

Erwin: I know

Levi: three

Hanji: wait what?

Levi: two

Erwin: mike left Levi

Why are you counting down?

Levi: one

Hanji: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

LEVI IM GONA KILL YOU AND EXPERIMENT ON YOUR BODY

MIKE WAS RIGHT

YOU EVIL

Levi: run

*Hanji went off line*

Erwin: what happend?

Levi: nothing

Erwin: why I'm I having a hard time believing you?

Levi: I don't know

I've got to go get some homework out of the way

Bye Erwin

Have a nice time at your place

Erwin: what did you do?

Levi?

LEVI?

Erwin: LLLLEEEEVVVVII!

WHY IS THERE A RAT IN THE BATHROOM?

THE HELL DID I DO TO YOU?

TAKE YOUR DAMN RAT

Levi: no

Run

*Erwin went off line*

Levi: and I'm finally going to have a quiet afternoon

***an hour later***

Levi: can someone say something?

I'm bored


End file.
